prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 24, 2013 Main Event results
The April 24, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the O2 Arena in London, England on April 23, 2013. Summary Former WWE Champion and current Main Event commentator JBL kicked off Main Event with an in-ring interview with The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. JBL asked the former World Heavyweight Champion about his actions on Raw — specifically attacking Sheamus — and the conversation quickly turned into a hostile standoff with the financial guru goading Henry into a Gauntlet Match against four opponents. Although The World's Strongest Man was originally slated to compete in a Handicap Match against The Usos, he did not back down from the challenge that he now faced. Jimmy Uso was the first Superstar bold enough to step into the squared circle with The World's Strongest Man. If the powerful veteran was looking to make an example out of Jimmy, he did just that. Seemingly as soon as the high-flying son of Rikishi entered the ring, he was inducted into the Hall of Pain with The World's Strongest Slam giving Henry his first victory. Before the opening bell of Henry's second match sounded, he attacked Jey Uso to gain an early advantage. The World's Strongest Man used a variety of powerful strikes to keep the highflier grounded, but he was unable to defeat Jey as quickly as Jimmy. Displaying an impressive wave of resilience, Jey Uso managed to reverse the World's Strongest Slam and knock his powerful opponent off his feet with a superkick. Although he tried to build momentum, Jey was stopped in his tracks by the raw strength of his opponent and Henry secured the victory by successfully executing the World's Strongest Slam. Following Mark Henry's victory against Jey Uso, former Intercontinental and U.S. Champion Santino Marella made his way to the ring. But The World's Strongest Man had little tolerance for the Italian Superstar's antics and slowly unleashed a bevy of powerful maneuvers to keep Santino on the defensive. In an attempt to use his quickness to gain control of the match, the former U.S. Champion foolishly attempted a hip toss — and once overpowered — it seemed like he would be inducted into the Hall of Pain. But Santino rebounded and shocked the WWE Universe in London when he successfully executed the Cobra and nearly defeated The World's Strongest Man. Trying to build on his momentum, Santino took off from the top rope but was caught by his opponent and became the third victim of The World's Strongest Slam. After defeating The Usos and Santino Marella, the final opponent in the Gauntlet Match — The Great Khali — was a bit more evenly matched with The World's Strongest Man. The Punjabi Playboy immediately went after his opponent and kept The World's Strongest Man on the defensive. The former World Champion took a few moments to adjust to the change of pace and managed to avoid a big boot from Khali and regain control, wisely targeting the giant's leg. The two powerhouses exchanged blows and the match went back and forth — Henry even executed the World's Strongest Slam on the 400-plus-pound giant, but Khali managed to get his foot on the rope to break the pinfall. Striking back with a vengeance, Khali managed to knock his opponent out of the ring – and that was enough for Henry. The World's Strongest Man moved toward the ring with trepidation before turning around and walking away, resulting in a count-out victory for The Punjabi Playboy. WWE Universe members in London were treated to a bit of American jingoism as Zeb Colter addressed Jack Swagger's upcoming battle with World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. In the process of discussing Swagger's opponents, Colter managed to insult the British audience. The “Real American” himself appeared and joined Zeb in pledging “We the People!” Results ; ; *The Great Khali defeated Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Mark Henry & Santino Marella in a Gauntlet Match :*Mark Henry beat Jey Uso :*Mark Henry beat Jimmy Uso :*Mark Henry beat Santino Marella :*Mark Henry was counted out Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_030_Photo_01.jpg ME_030_Photo_03.jpg ME_030_Photo_06.jpg ME_030_Photo_07.jpg ME_030_Photo_10.jpg ME_030_Photo_11.jpg ME_030_Photo_13.jpg ME_030_Photo_15.jpg ME_030_Photo_17.jpg ME_030_Photo_18.jpg ME_030_Photo_19.jpg ME_030_Photo_20.jpg ME_030_Photo_22.jpg ME_030_Photo_24.jpg ME_030_Photo_25.jpg ME_030_Photo_26.jpg ME_030_Photo_28.jpg ME_030_Photo_29.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #30 results Category:2013 television events